This invention relates generally to processes for improving the adhesion between adjacent layers of material.
Golf balls traditionally have been categorized in different groups, namely as one-piece, two-piece and three-piece balls. One-piece balls comprise a solid molded mass of the same material and do not have a core. Two-piece golf balls comprise a solid resilient core and an outer cover comprised of a different type of material molded thereon. Three-piece golf balls traditionally include a liquid or solid core, an elastomeric winding around the core and an outer cover molded thereon.
The outer cover of either two or three-piece golf balls may comprise single or multiple layers of molded material. The cover material may be balata (transpolyisoprene, natural or synthetic rubbers), although synthetic covers comprising non-ionomeric materials, for example polyurethane, or ionomeric polymers (polymers containing interchain ionic bonding) have become increasingly prevalent.
Additionally, despite their two and three-piece names, golf balls of either type may also comprise additional layers intermediate the cover and core or windings. The intermediate layers may be comprised of a wide range of materials, including polymers such as polyurethane, non-ionomeric and ionomeric materials.
Typically, the layers of multilayer golf balls are formed by applying them around the golf ball core or a preceding intermediate layer. Conventional techniques for applying such layers include injection molding, compression molding and casting the layer material around the underlying structure. A crucial aspect of the manufacture of multilayer balls is obtaining good adhesion strength between the various layers. If the adhesion strength between the layers does not meet desired levels, the performance of the golf ball will be adversely affected. For example, poor adhesion can cause air pockets between the layers, which can result in separation of the layers when the golf ball is struck with a club.
Further, as can be seen from the above, the possible combinations of core layers and materials, intermediate layers and materials and cover layers and materials are very large. As would be expected, the materials of one layer are often dissimilar in physical and chemical properties from those of an adjacent layer. This can make achieving a desired adhesion strength between the dissimilar layers difficult. In any configuration however, the material of each of the golf ball layers must be securely joined to the adjacent underlying and overlying layers to provide acceptable adhesion strength, performance and durability.
An object of the invention is to provide a process for improving interlayer adhesion strength of joined adjacent materials.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for enhancing interlayer adhesion strength of molded parts.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process to improve adhesion strength between adjacent layers in a golf ball.
One aspect of the present invention comprises a process for enhancing adhesion between adjacent layers. The process comprises roughening the surface of one of the layers; chlorination of the roughened layer and joining of the roughened and chlorinated layer to an untreated layer. Advantageously, the process comprises roughening the surface of one of the layers, followed by chlorination of the roughened layer, after which the layers are joined and subjected to a post-treatment involving holding the joined layers at a temperature well above their normal cure temperature for a predetermined time. Further advantageously the surfaces of both layers may be roughened and/or chlorinated. The process provides a bond of enhanced strength between adjacent layers. The enhanced interlayer adhesion strength minimizes undesirable early or premature separation between the joined layers.
Another aspect of the present invention comprises a process for enhancing adhesion between adjacent layers. The process comprises application of a silicone-based adhesion promoter to a layer of a golf ball, then application of an additional layer to the treated layer. Optionally, the process comprises roughening the surface of one of the layers prior to application of the silicone-based adhesion promoter. The layers may optionally be subjected to a post-treatment involving holding the joined layers at a temperature well above their normal cure temperature for a predetermined time, or other types of post treatment known in the art, such as gamma radiation, infrared treatment (IR), ultraviolet treatment (UV), corona treatment, plasma treatment, interlocking mechanical features, other chemical adhesion promoters, e-beam treatment, and the like. Further advantageously the surfaces of both layers may be roughened and/or treated with the adhesion promoter. The process provides a bond of enhanced strength between adjacent layers. The enhanced interlayer adhesion strength minimizes undesirable early or premature separation between the joined layers.
The invention accordingly comprises the several steps and the relation of one or more of such steps with respect to each of the others and the article possessing the features, properties, and the relation of elements exemplified in the following detailed description.
For ease of understanding and clarity of description, the inventive adhesion process is below described in its application to golf balls. It should be understood that this description is nonlimiting and the process has applications beyond such description.
Golf balls comprise a core over which a cover is molded. The golf ball may have at least one intermediate or mantle layer disposed between the core and the cover. Conventional solid cores can be compression molded from a slug of uncured or lightly cured elastomer composition comprising a high cis content polybutadiene and a metal salt of an unsaturated carboxylic acid such as zinc mono or diacrylate or methacrylate. To achieve higher coefficients of restitution in the core, the manufacturer may include fillers such as small amounts of a metal oxide, for example zinc oxide. In addition, larger amounts of metal oxide than those that are needed to achieve the desired coefficient are often included in conventional cores in order to increase the core weight. Other materials may be used in the core composition including, for example, a compatible rubber, ionomer or low molecular weight fatty acids such as stearic acid. Free radical initiators such as peroxides are admixed with the core composition so that on the application of heat and pressure, a complex curing cross-linking reaction takes place. The core materials are mixed, milled, preformed into a slug, molded into a core and optionally ground to size. Wound cores are generally produced by winding under tension an elastic thread around a solid or liquid filled balloon center. Wound cores are also suitable for use with the invention.
At least one intermediate or mantle layer can be formed around the core using known techniques. For example the mantle layer can be formed by injection molding techniques wherein the core is placed into the center of a mold and the molten intermediate layer composition is injected into the mold. The injected composition is retained within the mold to solidify and/or cure for a suitable period of time at a suitable mold temperature. The exact mold temperature and retention time is dependent on the composition used for the intermediate layer, although it is generally desired to use as low a temperature and as short a time as possible. Alternatively, the intermediate layer material can be formed into hemispherical shells such as by injection molding molten material into a mold and cooling. The molded half shells are then positioned around the core in a mold and subjected to compression molding at e.g. about 200 to 300xc2x0 F. for about 2 to 10 minutes, followed by cooling at about 50 to 70xc2x0 F. for about 2 to 10 minutes. Compression molding fuses the half shells together to form an unitary ball. Again the exact temperature and time is dependent on the material used for the intermediate layer, although it is generally desired to use as low a temperature and as short a time as possible. Further alternatively, a liquid intermediate layer material can be cast around a core. Naturally, it would be possible to form an overlying mantle layer over a previously formed layerxe2x80x94and the invention also has application with such layers.
A large number of materials can be used to produce the mantle layer including polyurethane, ionomer, terpolymer, polyolefin, metallocene catalyzed polyolefin, polyamide block copolymer, polyester/polyether block copolymer polymer and mixtures thereof. As used herein, an ionomer is typically the metal salt of the reaction product of an olefin having from about 2 to 8 carbon atoms and an unsaturated monocarboxylic acid having from about 3 to 8 carbon atoms. Copolymers containing more than 16 percent carboxylic acid are considered xe2x80x9chigh acidxe2x80x9d ionomers while those containing 16 percent carboxylic acid or less are considered xe2x80x9clow acidxe2x80x9d ionomers. As non-limiting examples, sodium, zinc, magnesium, manganese, potassium, calcium, nickel and lithium can be used as the neutralizing cation. Preferably, the ionomeric resins are copolymers of ethylene with either acrylic or methacrylic acid. Non-limiting examples of commercially available high acid methacrylic acid-based ionomers that can be used in accordance with the invention include those sold by DuPont under the name Surlyn(copyright). Non-limiting examples of xe2x80x9chigh acidxe2x80x9d acrylic acid-based ionomers that can be used in the present invention also include materials sold by Exxon Chemicals under the names Escor(copyright) and lotek(copyright). Furthermore, a number of other high acid ionomers neutralized to various extents by different types of metal cations, including manganese, lithium, potassium, calcium and nickel and several new high acid ionomer and/or high acid ionomer blends other than sodium, zinc and magnesium can be used for golf ball production. As previously noted, the inventive adhesion process can be used with low acid ionomers. The low acid ionomers tend to be softer than high acid ionomers. Non-limiting examples of low acid ionomers are believed to include materials sold by Exxon Chemicals under the names Escor(copyright) 4000, Escor(copyright) 4010, Escor(copyright) 8000 and Escor(copyright) 8020. In some circumstances, an additional co-monomer such as an acrylate ester, e.g. iso-n-butylacrylate, can be used with the above copolymers to produce a somewhat softer terpolymer.
As used herein, polyurethane includes, but is not limited to, thermoplastic polyurethane (such as Texin(copyright) thermoplastic polyurethanes available from Mobay Chemical Co. and Pellethane(copyright) thermoplastic polyurethanes available from Dow Chemical Co.); polyester polyurethane (such as Estane(copyright) X-4517 avaialable from B. F. Goodrich Co.); thermoplastic polyurethane (such as Elastollan(copyright) 1100 series, polyether based thermoplastic polyurethane available from BASF); block copolyurethane, which typically contain blocks of a polyurethane oligomer (material with a higher softening point) alternating with lower softening point blocks of either a polyether oligomer, for a block copoly(ether-urethane), a polyester oligomer for a block copoly(ester-urethane) or a polybutadiene or partially or fully hydrogenated polybutadiene oligomer for a block copoly(butadiene-urethane); and crosslinkable thermoplastc polyurethane (such as EBXL-TPU available from Zylon Polymers, 23 Mountain Avenue, Monsey, N.Y. 10952). It should be noted that compounding some polyurethanes such as the above-mentioned Elastollan(copyright) 1100 series with certain reactive co-agents will allow the compound to crosslink using irradiation. One co-agent suitable for crosslinking some polyurethanes is Liquiflex(trademark), an hydroxyl terminated polybutadiene (HTPB) available from Petroflex.
The cover may be comprised of a conventional material such as balata, polyurethane, ionomer, terpolymer, metallocene catalyzed polyolefin, polyamide block copolymer, polyester/polyether block copolymer and mixtures thereof. The cover may be applied to the core and/or intermediate layer using any known technique. For example, the cover can be applied using casting or the above-described injection or compression molding processes. Alternatively, a polyurethane cover can be applied to the above intermediate layer using a process such as Reaction Injection Molding (xe2x80x9cRIMxe2x80x9d), or any other process known in the art for applying a cover to a core.
It is within the scope of the present invention to admix into the mantle and/or cover compositions compatible materials in amounts sufficient to achieve a desired effect. Among such materials are known coloring agents, including dyes, pigments and brighteners; filler materials; and additives such as antioxidants, antistatic agents and stabilizers.
After application of the intermediate and cover layers is complete, the golf balls produced may undergo various further processing steps such as removal of mold lines, buffing, painting, and marking.
The adhesion process is advantageous and can be practiced with any adjacent layers, for example, with core and intermediate layers, with adjacent intermediate layers or with the intermediate and cover layers. The process is especially advantageous when used with layers that have known poorer adhesion strength, for example, an ionomeric intermediate layer and a polyurethane cover layer. Therefore, the process will be described with relation to this arrangement, although it should be understood that this description is non-limiting and that the process can be used with other layers and material combinations.
In a first preferred embodiment, at least one surface to be joined is roughened. Preferably, the mantled core (core and molded ionomeric intermediate layer) is processed to roughen the exterior surface of the ionomeric intermediate layer. Centerless grinding of the mantled core has been found a suitable method for surface roughening. The surface should be roughened to a surface finish in the range of about 0.5 xcexcin. to about 2000 xcexcin. Advantageously, the surface can be roughened to a surface finish in the range of about 1 xcexcin to about 1000 xcexcin. Preferably, the surface can be roughened to a surface finish in the range of about 8 xcexcin to about 250 xcexcin. Both surfaces to be joined can be roughened in some embodiments.
After roughening, at least one surface to be joined is chlorinated. Advantageously, the roughened surface is chlorinated. Further advantageously the chlorination step may comprise any means of exposure of the desired surface to chlorine anions. For example, a roughened mantled core may be immersed in a liquid solution containing free chlorine. After immersion the mantled core is rinsed and allowed to dry. Both surfaces to be joined can be chlorinated in some embodiments.
The cover is conventionally molded over the treated mantled core. After molding of the cover, the golf ball is preferably subjected to a post-treatment step or process involving holding the golf ball at an elevated temperature for a predetermined time. The post-treatment temperature will be limited by the softening and melting points of the materials used. It has been found that the post-treatment temperature should generally be above the normal temperatures used for molding of the golf ball cover. Naturally, post-treatment time will be related to the post-treatment temperature, with lower temperatures requiring longer post-treatment times. The post-treatment will typically comprise placing the molded ball at an elevated temperature in the range of about 100 to about 400xc2x0 F. for a predetermined time in the range of about 5 minutes to about 24 hours at the low end of the temperature range. As one example, a post-treatment temperature of about 250xc2x0 F. for about 30 minutes was found suitable.
In a second preferred embodiment, one surface of the mantled core is treated with a silicone-based adhesion promoter. Preferably, the silicone-based adhesion promoters are aminofunctional and/or hydroxyfunctional silicone compounds, such as organosilanes and water-borne silsesquioxane oligomers. Examples of silicone-based adhesion promoters suitable for use in the present invention include, but are not limited to, silsesquioxane oligomers having aminopropyl or aminoethylaminopropyl functional groups. Commercially available water-borne silsesquioxane oligomers, such as N-(2-aminoethyl)-3-aminopropltrimethoxysilane, are available from Gelest, Inc., Tullytown, Pa. A preferred silsesquioxane oligomer for use in the present invention is a water-borne silsesquioxane oligomer available from Gelest, Inc., as shown below. The subscripts m and n are chosen such that the molecular weight is in the desired range, preferably between about 250 and 650.
Silsesquioxane oligomer (Gelest WSA-9911): 
The adhesion promoter may be used as a primer or in a dilute solution with various solvents. One example of a dilute solution is a solution of 2% by weight of the silicone-based adhesion promoter in a solution of 95% ethanol and 5% water. The golf ball core or mantled core is treated with the adhesion promoter in any method known in the art, such as dipping, spray coating, and the like, and allowed to dry. The treated golf ball core may air dry or be dried using any conventional drying method. A cover or other additional layer is then applied to the treated layer.
Any layer, such as a core, a mantle or a cover, may optionally be roughened, as previously described, in order to improve adhesion between layers. Additionally, a post-treatment step using increased temperature, as previously described, may also be included in the process. One or more layers may optionally be treated using adhesion-promoting techniques known in the art. Examples of additional adhesion promoting techniques include, but are not limited to, the use of plasma treatment, corona treatment, flame treatment, interlocking mechanical features, other chemical adhesion promoters, chlorination, and other post-treatment techniques such as UV, IR, gamma rays, e-beam, and the like. One or more additional treatments may be used in combination with the adhesion promoting treatment of the present invention.
Having generally described the invention, the following examples are included for purposes of illustration so that the invention may be more readily understood. The examples are in no way intended to limit the scope of the invention unless otherwise specifically indicated.